


Abuelita dime tú

by Kikinu



Series: La familia de Dustin [2]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin estuvo pensando en algo. Eso <i>nunca</i> es bueno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuelita dime tú

** Abuelita dime tu **

— Chris…

Silencio.

— Chris…

Silencio.

— ¡Chris!

El susodicho suspira, apoyando su libro sobre la mesa y dirigiendo su mirada a Dustin, que sonríe recargado en el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Dustin cruza el cuarto en dos zancadas, sentándose en el escritorio. Es casi perturbador que le recuerda a la Nana Fine.

— Estuve pensando…

— Oh, por Dios… — Dustin bufa, para luego intentar patearlo. Chris ríe.

— Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso, Huges. Hablo en serio. Ayer estuve pensando. Se supone que yo soy el hijo adoptivo de Wardo y Mark, ¿verdad?

Chris tarda en reaccionar. Primero pestañea un par de veces, incapaz de interpretar lo que dice su amigo. Luego estalla en carcajadas, frente al rostro molesto de Dustin.

— Claro, cierto, cierto. Tú eres el hijo de Mark y Eduardo. Y eso nos lleva a…

— A que, además, tú eres la madre de los chicos. — dice Dustin, recuperando su sonrisa.

Chris no está bebiendo nada, pero de todas formas se ahoga con su propia saliva, para después (y tras haber tosido un poco) lanzarle una mirada de molestia a su amigo.

— Si, claro. Soy la madre del grupo. Si. ¿Y?

— Y que, entonces, tú eres mi abuela.

Pasan solo tres milisegundos hasta que Chris comienza a perseguir a Dustin por toda la oficina, amenazándolo con su agenda.

FIN


End file.
